Deseando el mañana
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Recordó que el éxtasis de un vampiro sobrepasa los instintos. Que ya no eran aquellos dos niños vestidos de blanco, que su nuevo cuerpo reclama algo que perdió y que Yuichiro aún posee. "Le susurré que fuera fuerte, le pedí que fuera valiente, le pedí miles de cosas, y Mika solo asentía aferrándose a mí cada vez más" [•MikaYuu•MikaYuu Week 2015•]
1. Deseando el mañana

**Título:** Deseando el mañana.

 **Autor:** Rooss

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Owari no Seraph, así como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Takaya Kagami (escritor), a Yamato Yamamoto (Ilustrador), y a Daisuke Furuya (Storyboards), a estos tres uarros -principalmente al primero- que aun no se dan cuenta de que el MikaYuu es canon y solo alimentan la llama de esta ship que es tan obvia como el aniversario de mis padres :v || La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** MikaYuu.

 **Advertencias:** Sin beta. || Spoilers del capítulo 35 del Manga.

 **Otras publicaciones:** Tumblr || Universo fanfics (posiblemente) || Wattpad.

 **Notas:** Mi primer MikaYuu. Ya me comían las ansias por escribir algo de estos dos, que no son novios porque no son mas obvios, pls. Es mi primer escrito para este fandom pero independientemente de eso, lo escribí con mucho feel para cierta personita que hoy está de cumpleaños ;w; , así que espero le guste, sino pos me mato.

 **Dedicatoria:** A _**Aneth Martinez,**_ quien se ha convertido en mi pequeña hermana en este mundo de los animes y de parejas que shippeamos; y en una persona importante tras conocernos por esta pantalla. Que te la pases de lo mejor linda y -empieza la lloradera-. Te quiero mucho! Espero lo disfrutes, lo escribí con mucho cariño para ti.

Nos leemos al final!

 _Esto es igual un aporte para la MIKAYUU WEEK ;3;_

* * *

.

.

 _ **D** eseando el mañana_

.

.

 ** _l._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Mikaela]_**

 ** _._**

Éramos dos desconocidos sin coordinación en la ropa. Esa fue la primera gran muralla que hubo entre los dos. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el pigmento distinto de nuestros ojos; los de Yuu-chan eran verdes haciendo siempre remembranza al jardín y a toda la fauna que alguna vez existió antes de la devastación del mundo. Sus ojos eran vida. Los míos, según Akane, le recordaban al cielo, tan azul, tan alto, tan inexplorable e inalcanzable a pesar de siempre querer alzar sus manos para poder tocarlo.

.

No coordinábamos en nada. Ni en la moda, ni en la personalidad, ni en la forma de dormir.

.

Luego de eso la ciudad quedó en ruinas, y por primera vez coincidimos en algo. Éramos dos ángeles vestidos de blanco, sin embargo nos llamaban ganado. Poco tiempo después nuestro tono de piel comenzó a tornarse igual, quizá por la sangre diaria que nos extraían obteniendo anemia; pero seguíamos siendo dos identidades completamente diferentes.

.

Y luego de tantos años la diferencia incrementó. Yuu-chan se volvió un ángel uniformado de negro, y yo un monstruo uniformado de blanco. Lo que no sabía es que un ángel era peor que un demonio, pero con maldición o no, nada de eso me importaba, yo solo lo quería de vuelta conmigo.

.

—Te crecieron las pestañas, Yuu-chan —murmuro en tono bajo, pero sé que no despertará aún.

.

 ** _[Normal]_**

 ** _._**

Yuichiro está recostado en una cama, en un cuarto ridículamente pequeño donde apenas podrían caber tres personas, donde la pintura de las paredes se ha descascarado dejando residuos en el suelo, demostrando que nadie ha habitado ahí por un buen tiempo. Mikaela aún no tiene la certeza de que se encuentran a salvo luego de haber huido, en medio de la batalla, con Yuu en brazos completamente inconsciente.

.

Aún siguen en Nagoya. No sabe lo que ocurre afuera, ni sabe cuál de los dos bandos obtuvo la victoria.

.

—Toc, toc —el vampiro entrecierra los ojos poniéndose tenso y a la defensiva. Shinoa le mira entre comprensiva y sonriente desde la puerta de la habitación donde se encuentra Yuu. Receloso y aún en desconfianza, no encuentra la razón por la cual esperó, con impaciencia cabe decir, en el Aeropuerto de Nagoya tal y como aquella diminuta humana le indicó—. Me miras como si quisieras matarme, Mikaela-san.

.

—Me sigue enfermando tu presencia, es todo —espeta el rubio sin ningún tipo de tacto, volviendo la vista al pelinegro, ablandando un poco su mirada.

.

—Pero obedeciste la orden que te pedí —risueña, se acerca por detrás, quedando a un lado de él mientras ambos ven a Yuu dormir.

.

—No lo hice por ti, humana —gruñe, apartando a Hiragi para acercarse a la cabeza del desvanecido y remover uno de los mechones que han caído sobre su rostro—. Solo lo hice por él —Shinoa emboza una sonrisa.

.

—Hee~, Yuu-san también decía lo mismo al principio —Mika está renuente a iniciar una conversación con ella, sin embargo escuchar en palabras de otra persona sobre acontecimientos de Yuu por algún motivo le causan curiosidad. La mira de reojo sin apartar aún su mano de los cabellos de Yuichiro—. Solo mencionaba tu nombre —la sonrisa de la de cabellos violáceos fue menguando hasta solo dejar una línea delgada de melancolía—. Nos contó sobre lo de su familia —las manos del vampiro se detuvieron, y su largo flequillo oscureció su rostro—. Sobre querer hacerse fuerte para poder obtener venganza.

.

—Ese pecado no es de él —la más pequeña lo miró serena, con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda baja—; ese error fue cometido por mí así que él no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que seguir viviendo hasta el día en el que pudiera encontrarlo de nuevo —apartó su mano, dejándola caer con libertad a su costado—. No tenía por qué unirse a ustedes —masculló mirándola de soslayo con desdén, sin embargo no la hizo retroceder—. Solo lo han usado —ella suspiró.

.

—A pesar de pertenecer a la noble familia Hiragi, soy la menor, así que si de algo sirve, quizá debo ser la única ajena a todos los experimentos que se realizan en la base —Mikaela la miró con más resentimiento—, pero eso no es suficiente para ti ¿verdad, Mikaela-san?

.

—Ni un poco —Shinoa rio, atrayendo su atención.

.

—No te pareces ni un poco a la descripción que Yuu-san nos dio sobre ti —el de ojos azules entrecerró los ojos—. _"Sonriente, chillón, muy llorón. Parloteaba por todo. Así era Mika…"_ —hizo una pausa—, _"la persona a la que más quise"_ —el silencio habla por sí solo aun cuando Mika ha agachado la cabeza tan solo un poco, apretando las manos volviéndolas puños en el proceso—. Mikaela-san, solo quiero que sepas una cosa —continuó diciendo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta para salir—, Yuu-san es nuestra familia ahora, y por consiguiente tú también.

.

 ** _II._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Yuichiro]_**

 ** _._**

Cuando cierro los ojos aún puedo verlos, a esos recuerdos siniestros que siguen en mi mente. En el fondo de mi corazón hay malos recuerdos junto a una voz silenciosa que lucha con decir que nuestro tiempo juntos sería eterno.

.

—M-Mik-…Mika… —la garganta se me cierra, el aire me escasea, la saliva parece áspera arena. La cabeza me da vueltas, solo hasta que, con el pasar de un par de segundos, mis ojos enfocan un punto fijo en el techo. Manchas de humedad, algunas cafés, otras verdosas. Hay grietas también. Todo eso le parece muy interesante a mi subconsciente desorientado, es entonces cuando todos los recuerdos se atipujan en un rincón de mi mente y la bruma se dispersa.

.

Levantarme de golpe, quedando sentado sobre la cama, no ha sido una de mis ideas más brillantes considerando que mi cuerpo aun parece resentido por la droga.

.

Enfoco las paredes, devastadas por los estragos de los años quizá, enfoco el piso, losetas coartadas. La puerta de esta habitación está a punto de ser desprendida por el aire por lo vieja que es. Esto ya no es el cuartel, ya no es la base del Ejército Demoníaco Imperial Japonés. ¿Hemos vencido o hemos perdido?; la inhóspita brisa que azota a través de esta ventana rota, junto a un par de cortinas percudidas, me hacen voltear hacia afuera, y reconozco ese uniforme, pero no le tengo miedo, porque también reconozco su color de cabello.

.

—Mika…

.

Sea un sueño, una pesadilla, una ilusión, a mis piernas no le han tomado mucha importancia. Cuando estoy ahí, a dos pasos de él –en ese enmohecido balcón- me doy cuenta de que es real. Mika siempre se vuelve un niño frágil cuando me ve, como ahora, que parece que de sus ojos van a emergen todas las lágrimas del mundo por tenerme ahí.

.

—Yu-Yuu-chan… —me percato de la herida en su pecho antes del temblor de su voz. Cada vez que Mika resulta herido yo nunca me encuentro despierto, y si lo estoy soy incapaz de hacer algo. Siempre ha sido así.

.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —él asiente, aturdido.

.

La última vez que nos sentamos a mirar el atardecer, rozando nuestras manos, tiene ya muchos años. Mika tenía ocho y a esa edad no le avergonzaba tomarme de la mano cada que yo despertaba en medio de una pesadilla. Ahora, con unos cuantos años de más sobre nuestros hombros, la mano de Mika tiembla y no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos. Tan distinto al brío de sus ojos fríos en Shinjuku.

.

— _Ne~,_ Mika —lo llamo de la misma manera que solía hacerlo cuando todas las respuestas a mis preguntas siempre las tenía él—. Shinoa y los demás…

.

—Están en el piso de abajo haciendo guardia —embozo una sonrisa de medio lado—. Yuu-chan —le miro—, sobre _ese día…_ —lo veo morderse el labio, subir sus brazos sobre sus rodillas contraídas, apretándose a sí mismo. Esta conversación tarde o temprano llegaría.

.

—No debí dejarte —murmuro, y de pronto he vuelto a ser el niño cobarde de hace años con lágrimas en los ojos y la culpa sobre sus hombros. Había olvidado por completo lo que era sentir escozor en los ojos, en sentir la garganta a punto de cerrarse.

.

—Si te hubieses quedado ahora serías como yo —lo veo ladear una lastimera sonrisa—, un monstruo chupa-sangre —suspira—. Prefiero que me odies solo a mí, siendo uno de ellos, a que te odies a ti mismo si hubieses tenido el mismo destino.

.

 ** _[Normal]_**

 ** _._**

—¿Odiarte? —Yuichiro ríe—, ¿cómo podría? —esa risa pronto modula a un temblor en su garganta—, ¿c-cómo podría…? —se ahoga, y de los dos él siempre sale perdiendo; a pesar de que la apariencia de Mika siempre fue la de una persona mucho más frágil que él, Yuichiro siempre es el primero que se derrumba soltando en llanto—. C-Creí que habías muerto… —los espasmódicos hombros del pelinegro, debido al llanto, no fueron consolados. La mano que Mikaela, en antaño, hubiese acariciado sus cabellos para intentar tranquilizarlo, esta vez quedó a medio camino; suspendida en el aire, a centímetros de su cabeza—. ¿M-Mika…?

.

—Perdón —se disculpó bajando la cabeza, tensando los hombros, maldiciendo bajo antes de hacer ceder su mano y retirarla—. N-no puedo hacerlo.

.

Tocarle, acariciarle, consolarle, sentir la calidez de su cercanía. El Hyakuya de cabello rubio perdió más que su humanidad hace casi cuatro años. Perdió reacciones emocionales tan simples como el querer siempre tomar la mano de Yuu al dormir cuando pequeños. Ahora una barrera los divide, un destino que ellos no decidieron, una maldición que ambos portan y que no les permitirá volver a ser como antes.

.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —pero su esmeraldino compañero es un curioso nato, de esas personas que se niegan a aceptar algo que les imponen o que simplemente no comparte con un ' _de acuerdo'_ cuando no lo están. Yuichiro está sosteniendo su mano, la ha tomado inesperadamente, sujetando a duras penas sus dedos pero con la delicadeza suficiente para hacerlo estremecer.

.

—¿Eh?

.

—No quieres si quiera rozar mi mano —erróneas suposiciones empiezan a emerger en la mente del moreno provocando que en su mirar se concentre una depresiva melancolía—. ¿Es por lo que soy? —aprieta su mano. La siente fría; Yuu ríe con ironía, entonces es verdad que la piel de un vampiro es demasiado gélida, pero al menos Mika conserva sus sentidos en orden, no como él que cada que pierde la razón, hay devastación provocada por si mismo antes de caer desmayado.

.

—Y-Yuu-chan —pronuncia el rubio en ese tono que solo usa cuando está con él; y corresponde a su agarre con cierto temor—. No es por ti, Yuu-chan, se trata de mi —el joven soldado del Ejército Demoniaco lo mira confundido—. Porque me he convertido en lo que más odias; un sucio y horrendo vampiro —emite con escasa firmeza y voz trémula. Su mano tiembla sobre la de él, y Mika ha vuelto a ser el niño indefenso de hace años una vez más.—. Por eso no puedo tocarte —baja la cabeza—, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, sangre humana y…

.

—¡Es mi culpa! —vocifera el menor, apretando su mano—. Y-yo te orillé a eso…, debí quedarme contigo…, debí morir contigo y no permitir que te convirtieran en un vampiro.

.

Sus manos, que en un principio iniciaron con un agarre débil, ahora están fuertemente entrelazadas. La mano desnuda de Mika –sin sus guantes blancos- puede sentir la calidez de la de Yuichiro, y eso le otorga la alegría del mundo junto a una minúscula sonrisa.

.

—Siempre va a ser mi culpa, Yuu-chan —el pelinegro frunce el ceño nuevamente—. Fui engañado por Ferid, guie a nuestra familia a la muerte en lugar de a la libertad, te guie a ti a que te usaran y me guie a mí mismo a un eterno infierno —la brisa de un atardecer a punto de perecer les habla por medio de sus revoltosos cabellos que ahora se coordinan al moverse. Ninguno de los dos dice nada del mismo modo que ninguno de los dos desiste en soltar la mano del otro.

.

—Dijiste… —Mika le observa con cautela. Está a su lado, y la distancia que existía entre ellos parece ser acortada conforme dejan salir todo lo que sienten—, también dijiste que odias a los humanos. Yo sigo siendo uno —el de ojos zafiro se estremece, y sus pupilas se vuelven dos cuencas temblorosas, y ahora es cuando Yuu siente como la unión de sus manos quiere ser rota por el rubio—. ¿Qué pasa?

.

—E-es distinto… —balbucea con nerviosismo, con un miedo cauteloso, aun persistiendo en soltar la mano de Yuu.

.

—¿Mika?

.

—No quiero que me odies más, es todo —el Hyakuya de cabello negro se niega a soltarlo, desesperando a Mikaela—. Yuu-chan, ya basta…, suelta mi mano —dice en tono de súplica.

.

El secreto que ha guardado por tanto tiempo. No era simple gratitud o familiaridad o culpa lo que lo guio a querer desesperadamente encontrar a Yuichiro. Es algo que usualmente las madres le explican a sus hijos pero él no tenía nada de eso, pero entendía la lógica de la naturaleza humana por lo que llegaba a la conclusión de que lo que sentía por Yuu iba en contra del estereotipo que siempre vio a través de sus ojos humanos cuando aún era solo un niño.

.

Amor, pero no fraternal.

.

Aunque constataba que también veía a Yuichiro como su única familia en el mundo ahora; ésta vez era distinto. Los labios fruncidos de su amigo se le hacen apetecibles, su cabello encrespado se le hace atractivo, sus hoyuelos, los que recuerda cuando lo veía reír, se le hacen encantadores. Sus verdosos ojos se le asimilan a algún planeta inexplorable, misterioso y hermoso. Su valentía, coraje y valor, hay miles de cosas que ahora podría enlistar sobre él para describirlas y así poder sentir menos culpa por ese sentimiento que no debió tomar un rumbo distinto.

.

Yuu es su familia, no debe cruzar la línea, y sin embargo…

.

—Aquella vez me pediste que huyera contigo —el rubio no se atreve a mirarlo, y ha terminado de insistir en querer soltarlo, de una u otra forma el de cabello negro no se lo ha permitido.

.

—Lo dije sin pensar —suelta con rapidez el joven vampiro pero no hay veracidad en su tono de voz—, l-la verdad es que…

.

—¿La verdad es que qué? ¡Habla claro, Mika!

.

—¡No puedo! ¡Si lo hago, tú vas a odiarme más y…!

.

 ** _[Mikaela]_**

 ** _._**

Recordé cosas insignificantes, cosas triviales, como que ya había mencionado que a Yuu-chan le habían crecido las pestañas, mismas que ahora rozan parte de la piel de mi rostro pasmado. Recordé que cuando frunce el ceño y las orejas se le ponen rojas –como ahora- es porque se siente avergonzado, pero también recordé que cuando relaja todo su semblante es porque se siente plenamente libre de culpa.

.

Lo que no recordé fue que sus labios fueran dulces y a la vez salados. Quizá porque nunca los probé, solo los sentí con aquellos besos de buenas noches que nos dábamos –y eso a la fuerza por parte de él y a insistencia mía- . La solapa de mi uniforme fue deshecha por su mano, misma que atrajo mi rostro al suyo, estampando nuestras bocas en un beso inesperado y voraz, sin previo aviso, en donde solo yo puedo verlo enrojecerse como si le estuviese costando hacer esto.

.

No está bien, no es como si le hubiese transmitido una idea errónea de mí, aunque a estas alturas nada es más real que el palpitar frenético que retumba en las paredes de mi pecho.

.

—E-Espe-…—una vez que logro rehuir de su boca, él vuelve a obtener la fuerza para tomar el control y volver al inicio—. Y-Yuu-chan… —no oye o no entiende, o quizá ambas, y lo mismo va para mí. La reprimenda que quiero darle es tan ridículamente falsa como las ganas que no tengo por seguir fingiendo resistencia. Y lo dejo ser, con el hiel que mis manos fúnebres poseen le rodeo la espalda y solo siento como él suaviza el agarre del cuello de mi uniforme, figurando a colocar sus palmas sobre mi pecho con suavidad, ese que está ensangrentado aún, y lo puedo sentir, lo atribuyo a la manera temblorosa en la que ahora él es quien se separa solo un poco para que nuestros nublados ojos, por estos sentimientos liberados, se encuentren y se den sustento—. Y-Yuu…

.

—Tu pecho, Mika —murmura, y siento las yemas tersas de sus dedos sobre la piel expuesta de mi pecho a través del hueco de mi vestimenta. Es electrizante, como mil agujas clavándose en una parte sensible de mí, pero es placentero.

.

—No me importa ahora —intercambiamos roles y ahora es mi turno de tomar sus muñecas, arquear su espalda y rodear su cintura, para luego apoderarme de su boca una vez más. Si es correcto o no, si es bien visto por los ángeles o los mismos demonios que nos atormentan, no me importa. Incluso si me odia, incluso si el mundo se acaba hoy o mañana.

.

Pero entonces recordé que el éxtasis de un vampiro sobrepasa los instintos. Que ya no éramos aquellos dos niños vestidos de blanco, que mi nuevo cuerpo reclama algo que perdí y que Yuu-chan aún posee y que es inevitable querer desear eso a niveles insospechables. Su sangre. Es como un sensor que se activa y que ya no puede parar. El catalizador de mi ser, como el agua lo es para las flores secas y casi marchitas.

.

—¿M-Mika…?

.

 ** _[Normal]_**

 ** _._**

Yuichiro se estremece cuando siente invasión en su cuello, cuando una corriente eléctrica le recorre la espina dorsal al sentir la lengua húmeda de Mika seguir una trayectoria de abajo hacia arriba en su cuello. Tortuosamente lento, doblemente placentero. Las mejillas del joven soldado se tiñen irremediablemente de carmín, cual foco de navidad. Sus pestañas están fuertemente aprensadas contra sus ojos cerrados, y su lujuriosa boca solo emite gemidos ahogados; pero no lo aparta a pesar de suponer lo que se avecina.

.

Los ojos de Mika no son rojos, no se tornan si quiera a ese color ya que no es un vampiro noble, pero sus nublados iris azules están cayendo en el deseo por morderle y probar el sabor de su sangre.

.

 _"_ _¿Sabe bien?"_

 _._

El rubio engrandece los ojos haciendo obvios los recuerdos que lo atormentan.

.

 _"_ _¿Ah?"_

 _"_ _La sangre de…los humanos"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo en lugar de seguir bebiendo de la mía? Al fin y al cabo soy lo mismo que tú, Hyakuya Mikaela"_

 _._

— _"_ _No quiero…_ —pronto Yuu ha dejado de temblar, y los roles se invierten nuevamente. La cabeza avergonzada de Mika cae de manera seca en el hombro desnudo del moreno, abrazándole con fuerza; y la sensación de humedad en el cuello del humano ya no es provocada por la lengua contraria, son las lágrimas del de ojos zafiro escurriendo entre el espacio entre su cuello y hombro _—,…no quiero que Yuu-chan me odie" —_ han sido los primeros recuerdos con Krul, junto a las primeras conversaciones tras haberlo convertido en vampiro, los que lo han detenido.

.

—M-Mika…

.

—No quiero ser como ellos… —murmura con voz entrecortada apretando más los pliegues del uniforme en la parte de la cintura de Yuichiro—, no quiero ser como ellos…, Yuu-chan —el de cabellos oscuros lo entiende, pero incluso él estaba dispuesto a permitirle a Mika perforar su cuello, porque deseaba sentir sus colmillos y la insidiosa necesidad de experimentar aquella sensación pero sobre todo de poder sanarlo.

.

—La herida de tu pecho ¿no va a sanar? —pregunta con normalidad pero en un tono más suave que lo habitual. Los bordes de los ojos de Mika aun contienen lágrimas espesas cuando se separan un poco para verse. Yuu sabe la respuesta a ese silencio prolongado y a esa temblorosa mano que ahora persiste en querer soltarlo para alejarse de él—. Necesitas sangre ¿verdad? —el Hyakuya rubio aprieta los ojos ante lo obvio—, entonces bebe de mi —para luego abrirlos y dejar ver sus pupilas inquietas junto a su semblante pasmado.

.

—¿Qu-Qué?

.

—Bebe —repite Yuichiro siendo esta vez él mismo en terminar de desabotonar el cuello de su uniforme, dejando mejor expuesta la piel de su cuello y en su totalidad la parte de su hombro.

.

—Yu-Yuu-chan, no puedo…, yo… —el instinto rápidamente le domina pero se resiste volviendo su respiración un cúmulo errático de exhalación e inhalación. Lo tiene ahí, de frente, ofreciéndole su sustento vital pero prefiere resistirse a sus instintos y obedecer a sus sentimientos—. Yo…, no quiero que me veas como un monstruo —suelta con dificultad, la garganta se le cierra pero no quiere ceder a la proposición—, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero hacerte llorar.

.

—Entonces vive —Mika respinga; el siempre valiente y reacio Yuichiro se quiebra, tal como su reencuentro en Shinjuku—, si no quieres que vuelva a llorar, vive —le toma de la mano nuevamente, jalándolo a él—, porque si mueres juro que no te lo voy a perdonar, Mikaela.

.

.

…

.

 ** _III._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Yuichiro]_**

 ** _._**

En esta época, donde no es extraño que nos arrebaten algo en cualquier momento, quiero atesorar esto. La tibieza de la lengua de Mika sobre mi cuello nuevamente, los rincones que se ocupa por succionar antes de clavar sus afilados colmillos en mi piel, la sacudida de mi propio cuerpo extasiado mientras bebe y se alimenta de mí. Ambos agitados, desgarrando nuestros deseos, no puedo hacer otra cosa que abrazarle y cerrar los ojos con las mejillas arreboladas.

.

En las noches largas y solitarias, estando sin él, yo era capaz de destruir incluso a las personas también, pero en las noches efímeras, sin la certeza de un mañana -como ahora-, Mika es tan gentil que me dan ganas de llorar.

.

Vivir hasta que el dolor en nuestros pechos se volviera algo preciado. Eso es lo que nos ha mantenido con vida, junto al amor secreto que nunca nos profesamos y que después del día de hoy no perecerá jamás. Le susurré que fuera fuerte, le pedí que fuera valiente, le pedí miles de cosas, y Mika solo asentía aferrándose cada vez más a mí, sin soltarme una vez que dejó de succionar mi sangre.

.

—La primera vez que te perdí también mi luz se extinguió, y las noches tristes llegaron —comienza a decir una vez que su sed ha sido saciada y mi respiración irregular se ha normalizado. Seguimos sentados en el mismo balcón, con las manos entrelazadas mirando la línea del horizonte donde se acabará el atardecer —. Aunque sabía que ya no podría vivir salvando a todo el mundo, quería tener la fuerza para perdonarme todo lo que sucedió ese día —Vivir con sufrimiento capaz de extinguir la vida por el bien de alguien más es lo que Mika estuvo haciendo todos estos años—. Aun cuando todo el mundo se encontraba en ruinas, yo… —aprieta mi mano y yo le respondo con el mismo gesto— seguía esperando el día en que volvieras a mí, Yuu-chan.

.

—Estoy aquí —palabras que nunca le dije, cosas que nunca hice –como arrimar mi cuerpo y dejar mi peso caer sobre su hombro- , cosas que me avergonzaban y que ahora ya no importan—. Estoy aquí, Mika —suelto en un susurro al viento, cerrando los ojos, siendo arrullado por el llanto imaginario de un recién nacido.

.

Las cosas más importantes se hayan detrás de nuestros parpados cerrados, detrás del dolor de los recuerdos dolorosos que resguardamos, mucho más allá, en los días en los que solíamos ser felices y sonreír, en éste momento en el que nos hemos finalmente reencontrado para no volver a separarnos. Las personas que no conocen el dolor no pueden amar, suelto una risa ante ese pensamiento. Se debe mirar todo, incluso las cosas que parecen irremediables.

.

—Quiero ser capaz de protegerte, Yuu-chan —me río; es como escuchar al Mika de ocho años, con la firmeza de sus palabras, y yo soy capaz de creerle y asentir porque lo tengo a mi lado—. No dejaré que ninguna lágrima más caiga de tus ojos.

.

—Entonces esta vez no se te ocurra morirte —bromeo recibiendo una risa cantarina de su parte. Nuestras cabezas están apegadas una con la otra, Mika se ha vuelto ridículamente más alto que yo y esa es la única injusticia que ahora le veo a este mundo—. _Ne~,_ Mika, ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos para el futuro?

.

 _"_ _Vamos a vivir en este mundo, en donde la lluvia llora, en donde el viento respira,_

 _en donde los árboles sean como nuestros brazos, en donde la naturaleza seamos enteramente nosotros mismos"_

 _._

—Pero ya no queda nada por salvar, Yuu-chan.

.

—Te equivocas, Mika. Aún nos queda algo.

.

—Pero…todo esto está destruido…

.

—Por algo se empieza —su pecho se infla de un sentimiento que puedo comparar con el que siente el mío. Puedo ser completamente yo cuando estoy a su lado, sin miedo a nada, mostrando hasta el último diente en medio de una sonrisa desvergonzada—. Por alguna razón seguimos respirando —porque no es nuestro final, solo significa que el tiempo tiene que avanzar nuevamente y nosotros debemos seguir las huellas en la arena.

.

—Es aterrador ¿no crees? —me dice, ronroneando en mi cabello. Sus miedos se han ido, y yo he sido capaz de alcanzarlo.

.

Porque tenemos todo un mundo para poder repararlo del mismo modo que nuestros corazones encontraron la cura para poder sanarse.

.

—Un poco —me encuentro con su mirada y con el brío de esos ojos que no han perdido su humanidad del todo, porque sé que hay bondad en su corazón—, pero no importa, aun así tenemos que seguir adelante —su rostro se aproxima al mío nuevamente mientras cedo a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del dulce y erótico aroma de su aliento, y la muerte del atardecer se lleva ese beso entre sus recuerdos, dejando a la noche expuesta en su total plenitud para que pueda vernos, y para que luego de paso al amanecer, para que nos llenemos de ímpetu para seguir juntos…

.

 _"…_ _deseando el mañana"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **N** otas:_

 _Espero que haya quedado decente (?) :v ,yo creo que si. En realidad me gustó escribir de estos dos. Como mencionaba arriba, desde que los vi juntos me enamoraron y el que no shippee esta pareja es porque está ciego(? hahaha ntc, pero es muy obvio. Seh, son entrañables amigos pero creo que el propio escritor ha dejado entre ver que su lazo va más allá del típico comprensible amor de hermanos, o al menos mi mente perversa así lo ve._

 _Se necesitan tanto que es tan doloroso y tierno a la vez. Pero en fin hahaha, este one-shot es sin fines de lucro, es un regalo para **Aneth**. Es todo tuyo nena. Espero que te guste cuando lo leas._

 _Y bueno, para los lectores de este fandom, espero sus críticas ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo para este fandom, valga la redundancia. Espero haber conservado todo lo IC en los personajes._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _¡Y FELIZ INICIO DE LA SEMANA MIKAYUU! *lanza corazones por los ojos*_

 _Chao!_

 _l_

 _l_

 _v_

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**


	2. El hoy al que pertenecemos

Okey, no tenía planeado hacer una secuela de esto, pero dado a los acontecimientos actuales del manga, al bonito recibimiento que me brindó el fandom de Owari, y a mis feels MikaYuu alborotados a punto de ahogarme, decidí escribir esto. Y..y...y., god, solo lean, me ahogo en mis propios pensares (?)

No es necesario haber leído el primer capítulo, creo yo, o quizá un poco. En este me centro más en Mikaela. Lo siento, el capítulo 10, sus lágrimas, y sus nuevos ojos rojos me dejaron mal (?)

Sugerencia: Leer mientras escuchan **Deuce.** Ost de Tokyo Ghoul Jack. Se los imploro, escuchenlo, yo lloré como marrana (?) El link en mi perfil.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _| 2 |_

 ** _El hoy al que pertenecemos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Mika]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I._**

 ** _._**

Acá estamos.

.

En la piel que aún habitamos. Recostados en el desmoralizado catre, de esta escasa habitación, donde apenas cabemos los dos. Rotos o con la pieza que siempre nos ha faltado. Para _Yuu_ el tiempo sigue corriendo, los días siguen muriendo, y él sigue envejeciendo. Para un ser mortífero como yo el tiempo se ha vuelto un enemigo aún más temible.

.

—Duerme ya, Mika.

.

El aroma de su cuello es dulce, lo suficiente para que lo bese por detrás, en el espacio que es su nuca. Mientras sus manos descansan sobre las mías, recostados de lado en una posición en la que puedo protegerlo de lo que sea que por la ventana entre. Si es el mañana, si es el presente, si es la noche que nos envuelve.

.

 ** _II_**.

.

Nunca me ha conmovido un dolor más grande que el pensamiento de haberlo perdido a él.

.

—Lo siento, Yuu-chan.

.

—Está bien— Lo ciño a mí. Su espalda choca en mi pecho y sus piernas se enredan entre la deshilada sábana y un par de botas de cuero. _No me mire_ s, pienso. No mires en lo que me he convertido. En lo que no perecerá, en lo que eternamente vivirá, en lo que ahora tu sangre está por arrebatar—. Estoy aquí.

.

—Lo s-siento…

.

A veces pienso que las mentiras son mortíferas. Haber dicho _"No volveré a beber tu sangre"_ es una de ellas.

.

Yuu-chan no se remueve, no tiene ganas de huir, no llora, no grita, no dice que me odia. Solo se queda aquí, sintiendo la única sensación _"humana"_ que puedo brindarle. Frío en forma de lágrimas que su hombro bañan. A pesar de que he prometido no volver a hacerlo, beber de su sangre se ha vuelto un capricho imperioso. Incluso si no es la inanición la que me mata. Si no es el sol o una estaca. Si no es una espada en medio de un grito de batalla.

.

 _No me mires_ , es insulso pedir cuando en el reflejo, del pedazo de cristal que aun aguarda esa ventana, nos reflejamos.

.

Quiero llegar a tener canas blancas. Quiero que mi piel se vuelva una pasa. Quiero entregarle cada una de éstas lágrimas.

.

—Estoy aquí —sostiene la mano con la que ciño su cintura mientras mis colmillos continúan perforando—. Siempre voy a estar aquí.

.

Si su sangre fuera mortífera también no me lamentaría estar bebiendo de él. Quizá de esa manera encontraría la muerte, liberaría su cuerpo, le otorgaría lo que por defecto se nos otorga desde el momento en que nacemos.

.

Libertad.

.

Desde que nacemos somos libres, pero desde el momento en que descubrimos que lo somos, llegan las jaulas. Cuando estamos seguros de que podemos serlo, la humanidad nos la arrebata. Detrás de Yuu-chan deberían existir fuertes aliados y una muralla impenetrable, una coraza que lo cuide siempre, no un ser de fría sangre que diga que lo ama mientras le succiona la vida.

.

Pero es real, es lo más real que puede existir en este desmoralizado mundo. Este momento en que frío y calor producen una acelerada reacción. En el que sus verdosos ojos brillan intensamente mientras los gemidos que suelta su boca son los sentimientos ahogados que no han muerto en su corazón.

.

—M-Mika…, tus ojos, a-agh… —asiento, gruñendo. Enterrando con más ahínco los colmillos en su cuello. Suelta un quejido, suelta un par de lágrimas, suelta una sonrisa sanadora. Suelta todo menos mi mano.

.

 _Yo también estoy aquí_ , trato de decirle con estos dos ojos –que se reflejan en ese añejo cristal roto- llenos de pecado y de un abrasador rojo.

.

Quiero que los mires, _Yuu-chan_. Los ojos sanguinarios del monstruoso ser en el que me he convertido. Que te ahogues en ellos, que sean lo último que mires, para que de esa forma no me olvides. Al monstruoso ser que te amó desde los días en que éramos niños.

.

 ** _III._**

 ** _._**

Acá estamos.

.

Una vez más. Abrazados en el mismo lugar viendo un día más morir. Ya no somos _ganado._ Eso es lo que pienso. Pero tampoco llegaremos a ser dos ancianos abrazados. El tiempo es temible. No me quitará la vida, pero se la arrebatará a él algún día.

.

—Mi corazón ahora es de piedra, Yuu-chan —murmuro sobre su cuello, el mismo que ahora tiene pequeños rastros de carmesí. Mis pestañas pronto son como nubes que acumulan agua. Reacias, en ocasiones, a querer soltarla.

.

—Ningún corazón endurece porque sí, idiota—. Ya lo sé, pienso. Es solo que me gustaría poder ahogarme en algo más que no fuera tristeza. En la idea de que el pasar de los años le vuelva viejo solo a él, y que al final sea el único que tenga que apoyar en su pecho un clavel—. Sé lo que piensas, Mika —afianzo el agarre de mi brazo sobre su cintura—. La vida es tiempo de carne, no del _"qué será"_ —lloro como un niño —. Si quieres una razón para seguir viviendo, entonces toma mi vida —cuando Yuu-chan se escurre entre mis brazos, volteándose para quedar frente a mis ojos escurridos de angustia, su piel, su garganta, sus dientes, sus pestañas, sus ojos, todos me dieron señales de lo inevitable —. Ahógate en mi tristeza, en mis lágrimas, en mi sangre, en todo lo que soy. De esa manera te sentirás más vivo que nunca.

.

Nuestros latidos dieron señales de un corazón, y dieron razones para que calláramos al mundo a través de un beso silencioso. Atesoré sus latidos y el rubor debajo de sus ojos. Su corazón latía tan vivo como nunca antes que dejé de pensar en _"los mañanas"_ y comencé a atesorar el hoy.

.

 ** _IV._**

 ** _._**

He vivido y sentido dos amores.

.

Y los dos siempre son la misma persona. A través de mis zafiros ojos humanos y a través de un par de ojos rojos insanos.

.

—Es hora, Mika —murmura. Es hora de abandonar esta habitación y dejar atrás las palabras dulces entre estas cuatro paredes, para enfrentar una posible muerte—. Debemos ir por Guren.

.

—Aa.

.

Caminamos hacia la muerte, hacia una batalla inminente, hacia la fuerza que nos destruirá y hacia el interminable río de agua salada que de nuestros ojos caerá, pero entendí algo. El mañana es incertidumbre, el ayer, imperturbable, y el hoy somos nosotros. Incluso si llegamos a morir, nuestros ojos se volverán las estrellas, nuestras palabras y aliento serán el viento, nuestras caricias mudas serán el silencio.

.

Viviremos en cada uno de nuestros recuerdos y…

.

 _"_ _en el hoy al que pertenecemos"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 _ **N** otas:_

Estas palabras no tienen sentido, la verdad xDD solo salieron de mi mente y se escribieron solas. Quizá ni tienen coherencia, pero como dije al principio, el capítulo 10 del anime me volvió a recordar porque amo tanto a estos dos. Simplemente no pude reprimir mis ganas de escribir algo y decidí agarrarme de acá, y pues, espero que al menos haya logrado transmitir parte de los sentimientos de Mika que yo creo que tiene (?) Espero que también, a los que lo hayan escuchado con el OST, les haya hecho sentir algo (?) No elegí el ost, simplemente cayó en mi lista de reproducción y eso fue lo que liberó estas letras sin sentido :'D

Bueeeeeh. Esto es como una _"secuela"_ de lo que supuestamente iba a ser un One-shot. Una muy pequeña en realidad. No planeo que esto sea un Short-fic. De echo solo escribí esto porque sentí que quedaba corto la manera de pensar de Mika y...y...y...I can't with this feelings. Quizá lo siga, quizá no. Estoy en vacaciones, imaginen las posibilidades (?) 7u7

Algo que si quiero dejar en claro es que en este segundo capítulo recalqué el hecho de que Mika se enamoró dos veces de Yuu. La primera siendo humano. Y la segunda siendo ahora un Vampiro. Por eso menciono aquello de "He vivido y sentido dos amores".

Y sin más, es todo.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que dejaron un hermoso comentario en el capítulo pasado. Son tan bellas personas ;-; , en verdad. Les responderé debidamente a cada uno en cuanto regrese a mi casa -está desde el celu-

¡Gracias por tan caguaii recibimiento! UuUr siendo son las primeras historias que escribo para el fandom de Owari.

CHAO!~

l

l

l

v

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**


End file.
